1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a participant-identification recording and playback system which is especially useful for recording and subsequently transcribing conferences and the like. More particularly, the present invention concerns a participant-identification recording and playback system which can be utilized in conjunction with wireless microphones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transcripts of conferences, hearings, administrative and judicial proceedings, as well as informal discussions are often required. In the past, and to a considerable extent today, a reporter either by hand or with aid of a stenotype machine transcribes the spoken words as each participant speaks, identifying the respective speakers by sight or requiring them to identify themselves verbally before proceeding with the discussion or testimony on the merits. These particular techniques often result not only in errors in the text of the transcript, but errors in the identification of the individual speakers. Furthermore, the costs are high because of the necessity of having a reporter present during the conference, as well as later when the verbatim transcript is produced. Moreover, the need for identification of the individual speaker each time he or she speaks and the requirement that only one person speak at a given time for the sake of improved accuracy, tends to structure the discussion so that continuity and the free flowing of discussion from one speaker to the next and among the speakers cannot take place. Spontaneity is lost, in spite of the fact that it is desirable in many instances.
In general, simply recording the discussion for latter transcription by the reporter is not satisfactory. Among other shortcomings, the reporter, when working from a raw audio recording of a discussion or conference, may find it extremely difficult, and in many cases impossible, to identify the individual speakers from among the participants. This is especially troublesome when more than one individual may be speaking or attempting to speak during the same period of time.
Another approach, often used during formal hearings before administrative agencies, legislative bodies, city councils and the like, requires the reporter to wear a mask-like device which includes a microphone into which he speaks constantly during a hearing, repeating the words of the respective speakers and identifying the speakers themselves, the voice of the reporter being recorded and providing a basis for later transcription by the reporter. This particularly technique, while suitable in many instances, suffers from the shortcomings mentioned above to one degree or another.
It is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,334 to John G. Nordahl granted Aug. 17, 1982 and entitled "Reduced Cross Talk Telemetry System and Method of Manufacture Thereof" to provide a telemetering system which involves a plurality of radio transmitters associated with respective individuals, the assigned frequency differing for each individual. The radio transmitters are provided with transducers for inputing physiological data to the respective transmitters, the respective transmitters transmitting to a central receiver which includes a radio frequency tuning section and a detector, the detector serving a demodulate the respective incoming signals to output physiological data for processing and display.
It has been proposed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,847 to Robert H. Redfield et al. entitled "Electronic Teaching Device" and granted Mar. 3, 1964 to incorporate into a classroom a plurality of transceivers, each associated with a microphone, so that a teacher may communicate with each student and receive verbal communication from the students via the radio links provided between the teacher's transceiver and each of the students" transceivers.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,483 to Donald J. Pando granted Sept. 28, 1976 and entitled "Communications Device Arranged to Worn in Intimate Contact with the Body of the User" to utilize a communication device which includes a strap in intimate contact with a user's body, a transmitter and receiver being incorporated into the strap and including respectively a microphone and earphone.
Of interest as showing the general background of the present invention, reference is made to a number of U.S. Pat. Nos. identified as follows:
No. 3,122,847, Redfield et al., Mar. 3, 1964; PA0 No. 3,157,871, Umanoff, Nov. 17, 1964; PA0 No. 3,529,243, Reindl, Sept. 15, 1970; PA0 No. 4,162,449, Bouyssounose et al., July 24, 1979.